The New Girl
by TaySFloraVEVO
Summary: When the Winx and Specialists meet Helia's secret little sister, Autumn, they immediately bond with her and join her in her crazy life. Follow them through love, fights, new and old villains, and much, much more. (Horrible summary sorry not good at this T.T xD my first fanfic so I hope you like it.) RxR, a little of Flora and Helia since they're my favorite.
1. Chapter 1

"Well girls, wonderful job on defeating Trittanus. You will all get a vacation soon, and along with some very special Red Fountain boys..." Ms. Faragonda teased.

Stella, being her usual upbeat self, squealed."Really? We NEED new clothes! ASAP!"

Suddenly, there was a loud crash, followed by screams.

"What is going on?" Flora asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, we better go check it out! Let's go girls!" Bloom commanded.

The girls transformed into their Sirenix and flew outside, only to see the infamous Valtor fighting some girl in an unfamiliar form.

"This is what you get for not agreeing with my plans!" Valtor hollered.

"Really? 'Cause I don't think I'm getting anything, but you on the other hand..." The girl said as she shot a small power orb that, amazingly, sent Valtor flying across the forest.

Soon, the RF boys arrived.

"What's going on?" Brandon asked. while Helia just remained silent and stared at the girl in awe. Flora was somewhat offended, but she trusted him.

"We dont know, but Valtor's back..." Stella growled, trailing off when she noticed Helia's stare also.

"Nooooo" Riven said sarcastically, earning a smack from Stella.

"I will be back! You just wait and see!" Valtor said as he disappeared and the girl fell out of the sky.

Helia immediately rushed to catch the girl. By this time everyone had noticed his strange behavior.

"Umm, Helia, uhh... never mind..." Flora said.

"Okaaay..." He replied.

Everyone heard him mumbling, "Please be okay, you have to be okay..." to the girl.

Helia lightly kissed the girl's cheeks, and that was when Riven lost it. He threw Helia against the wall, making him drop the girl.

"What the hell..?" Helia said, obviously confused.

"What the hell?! WHAT THE HELL?! What do you think you're doing? Cheating on Flora?"

Helia looked over to see tears in Flora's eyes.

"WHAT? Flora is the best thing that ever happened to me, I was NOT cheating on her, for your information, and never will. If you are wondering about how I am treating her, she just so HAPPENS to be my SISTER!"

"Umm what?" Flora asked, her small voice barely heard, "You never told me you had a sister..."

" Because she went missing a long time ago. We couldn't find her anywhere, so we were forced to stop searching. My parents sent me to RF to get my mind off of it."

"Oh..." They all said as Riven dropped Helia.

"W...Where..." The girl on the ground said as she tried to sit up but immediately flinched and was forced to lay back down.

"Shhh..." Helia said as he, again, picked her up.

"H..Helia? Is that really you?" She asked as her eyes widened.

"Yes" He said with a smile," Where have you been?"

"Th..They kidnapped me..." Se stuttered.

"They?" Helia asked.

"Valtor, Trittanus, the Trix, and Darkar. They tortured me until I finally found an escape chance and took it." She said. She then noticed everyone else standing there in awe and quickly introduced herself," Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Helia's littler sister, Autumn."

"Hey Autumn, I'm Musa and this is Stella, Brandon, Bloom, Sky, Riven, Aisha, Nabu Tecna, Timmy, and Flora." Musa introduced.

Autumn kept her eyes on Flora. "Helia, this is your girlfriend, isn't it?"

"How did you know?

"She is perfect for you. She is beautiful, kind, shy, and just perfect. Well, it figures she would be with you..."

" Aww, you know me so well" Helia teased as he ruffled her hair."

"You know i hate it when you do that!" Autumn yelled as he ran over to a laughing Flora.

"Yeah, that's what makes it so much fun!" He joked, earning a smack from Autumn causing everyone to crack up.

They walked to Ms. Faragonda's office and knocked.

"Come in! Oh, Winx, what brings you here? You're supposed to be on vaca- Who is this?"  
Ms. Faragonda asked when she saw Autumn walk in.

"I'm Autumn!" She said.

"Wait, you... it can't be.." Ms. F replied.

"Ms. F? You okay?" Tecna asked.

"But you went missing years ago..." She continued.

"What are you TALKING about?! Stella asked.

"She is the Princess of the Planet of the Universe. She is basically the princess of all of you and the most powerful being in all of the realms, even the planet Sparx. She has achieved every fairy form and can go back to any one she pleases." Ms. Faragonda said as everyone's jaws dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT?!" Everybody exclaimed.

"Umm how come you never told us this?" Stella asked.

"Because we met like five minutes ago and I dont like to brag about how I'm a princess and all that..." Autumn replied.

"But that is the whole MEANING of being a princess... Well, that and SHOPPING!" Stella said as all the guys face palmed and girls giggled.

"So, you guys want to go out in magix? To get some dinner or something?" Riven asked.

"YEAH!"

"So..." Flora said once the got to a place in Magix.

"So..." Everybody said in reply.

The waiter came to take orders.

"Alright what would you guys like?" The guy asked.

After they took orders, the guy came back with their food. He was just about to leave when he saw Flora. He kept his eyes on her, just standing there. Helia noticed this and tightened his grip on her shoulders.

"Ummm Helia? You're hurting me..." Flora said.

"Oh sorry, it's just our waiter is like staring at you and if he doesn't lay off im gonna go over there and deal with him myself..."

"Helia, it's fine. Just ignore him."

"Ok..."

The waiter walked back up.

"Hey beautiful. You single?"

"Uhh.. I..."

"No, she is taken and you need to leave" Helia said standing up.

"Fine, but if you ever break up with this loser, give me a call." He said, placing his number on the table. " I can give you so much more than this can."

"That's it" Helia said, lunging at the man. They got in a fight until the boys finally pulled Helia back and got kicked out of the place.

"Nice JOB Helia. I never knew you could rearrange someone's face like that... Some pacifist..." Stella went on and on until basically everyone had tuned her out.

"Hello? HELLO? WERE AT ALFEA!" Stella said jumping up and down angrily in everyone's faces after realizing they werent listening.

"Okay, okay..."

"Alright, now let's play truth or dare!" Stella said dragging everyone inside,

"Alright, I start. Autumn, Truth or Dare?" Stella asked.

"Truth."

"Okay, who was your first boyfriend?"

"I...ummm...I have to go."Autumn said as tears filled her eyes and she ran out of the room.

"What was that about?"

"She had a boyfriend, Dean, and he always was mean to her. She tried to break up with him once and he pinned her to a wall and beat her 'till she was unconscious. Then I came into the room to find him raping her and I put him in his place. He was sent to jail, and I haven't heard from him since." Helia said.

"WHAT?!"

"I am NOT repeating that."

"OMG, I feel so bad..."

"It's not your fault, Stella."

The next day, everyone went back to school. The boys at RF heard they had 2 new students. They went to meet him. Once they saw one, they met him. He was nice, and his name was Ike. He was in a room with Helia and Riven. They kept walking to meet the next when Helia stopped in his tracks.

"Dean?!"


End file.
